<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Fever by Wolvesta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573314">Baby Fever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesta/pseuds/Wolvesta'>Wolvesta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wolf’s Den of 9-1-1 Stories [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, Buck is a Good Dad, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Future Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Angst, This got super soft on me, baby fever, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesta/pseuds/Wolvesta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Somehow, Buck ends up cradling not one, not two, but three babies against his chest and upon seeing this, Eddie feels overwhelmed with love, and also the urge to do some unspeakably naughty things to Buck when they are alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wolf’s Den of 9-1-1 Stories [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie doesn’t know what to expect when he unlocks Buck’s apartment door with the spare key, but it isn’t this.</p><p>Buck knows that he’s coming over, but he wasn’t answering the door nor his phone. Eddie tried not to panic, but losing Buck so many times causes him to go into a panic attack that could send him to the hospital if he doesn’t see him in the next minute. He knocks again and waits, but after a minute he still doesn’t come to the door. Eddie takes a deep breath and digs out the spare key to the apartment. He barges in, trying to tell himself it’s nothing, but he won’t know until he sees Buck. He isn’t in the bathroom, kitchen, nor living room.</p><p>Eddie looks to the upstairs bedroom and sees a lump on the bed. He all but runs up the stairs, not wanting to trip up the stairs because how embarrassing would that be? Buck is lying on the bed and Eddie takes a sigh of relief. He turns on the light in the room and what he sees takes his breath away.</p><p>Buck is asleep on the bed, and there’s a baby on him. Not just one, but three of them…completely identical. And they all are asleep on Buck’s chest, dead to the world around them. One is snuggles in between Buck’s arm and his shoulder, another one has its head where Buck’s heart is, and the last one is resting comfortably on Buck’s stomach. Buck somehow is boxing them all in on his body using his long arms. It’s…</p><p>
  <em>Amazingly adorable</em>
</p><p>Eddie knew that Buck loves kids, but this is something else entirely. The image of Buck holding babies…is giving Eddie thoughts that aren’t safe for work, not even home at all. He pulls out his phone to take a picture, he wants to capture this moment and bottle it for as long as he can. Unfortunately, the flash is on and Buck blinks at the bright light in his face. Buck squeezes his eyes and blinks after a moment. He sighs and looks around when he sees the lights are on. He then sees Eddie standing at the top of the stairs.</p><p>“Hey babe…did you just get off?” Buck asks, smiling when he sees Eddie, but it dims when Eddie is still standing there. Buck then looks down and sees that the babies are still asleep. He lets out a sigh of relief at this. Eddie goes on the other side and climbs on the bed slowly to place a soft kiss to Buck.</p><p>“I can explain-“</p><p>“Where did you get so many babies?” Eddie asks and Buck tilts his head at the sudden baby fever that Eddie seems to have.</p><p>“Well…you know Jackie next door? She was pounding on my door and asked me to watch her kids while she drove her husband to the emergency room. He had appendicitis, I agreed and they dropped off the kids earlier. This is Maverick, Milo, and Maybel.” Buck introduces the triplets to Eddie. He stares at the babies for a moment longer before kissing Buck again. Letting this one linger and pulling back after a moment.</p><p>“You’re incredible, you know that? How did you manage to take care of three babies? They aren’t even 4 months yet…is this why you didn’t answer the door?”</p><p>“I’m sorry Ed, I put my phone on silent not to disturb them and I thought Jackie and Adam would be back by now. I fell asleep, I am exhausted…” Buck says yawning.</p><p>“I bet babe, you did a great job today…” Eddie goes to kiss Buck again but stops when he feels movement next to him. He looks down and sees a baby with a purple onesie starting to stir.</p><p>“That’s Milo, it’s almost time to feed him,” Buck says, about to attempt to get up, but Eddie gently pushes him down on the bed.</p><p>“I can handle it amor, you just rest ok?” Buck hesitates but nods. Eddie gently picks up Milo from where he is resting on Buck’s stomach and settles him against his shoulders. Gently rocking him when he starts to stir again.</p><p>“Everything you need is in the kitchen. Jackie feeds them formula, it’s in the bag on the island. It's a half cup of Enfamil and half a cup of Holle in each bottle” Eddie nods and is about to go down the stairs when Buck speaks again.</p><p>“Eddie? I love you…”</p><p>“I love you too” Eddie smiles like an idiot and goes to feed the baby who is beginning to grow fussy.</p><p>{~}{~}</p><p>Eddie waits for Buck to return from dropping off the triplets at Jackie’s. Her husband is ok and is expected to come home tomorrow. Jackie and her sister are going to look after the triplets tonight, leaving Buck not to worry about them. The moment Buck closes the door to his apartment, Eddie is instantly pinning him against the door. Leaning in close enough to kiss him, but not actually.</p><p>“Yes?” Buck asks, staring at Eddie, but not complaining.</p><p>“I don’t know what it is…but watching you take care of those babies, holding them, playing with them…it’s hot…” Eddie says in a whisper before kissing Buck deeply for a moment before attacking his neck with his tongue. Not caring if he leaves marks because <em>fuck</em>.</p><p>“Yea? Watching me be a caretaker get you off?” Buck asks, sliding his hands down and resting them on Eddie’s hips.</p><p>“Yes…I don’t know what it is but…” Eddie can’t finish before Buck kisses him.</p><p>“Well…we are home alone…”</p><p>“…And Christopher won’t be coming here until tomorrow afternoon…come on” Eddie says before kissing Buck quickly and pulling him up the stairs.</p><p>
  <em>Taking his sweet time at showing Buck just how much he loves him. Buck falling apart as Eddie slowly puts him back together with words, actions, thrusts, and love. They both came with each other’s name being whispered like gospel, sinful but heavenly at the same time. Eddie rolls off of Buck and lies next to him on the bed, catching his breath. </em>
</p><p>“I want a baby…” Eddie says after a moment and he honestly doesn’t know where that came from.</p><p>“Well someone has a case of baby fever,” Buck says, turning to look at Eddie.</p><p>“I missed Christopher when he was a baby. And I love him with all my heart…but I want a baby. And I want to raise them with you, just like I am with Christopher” Eddie says, smiling at Buck’s shocked expression.</p><p>“Isn’t it a little soon?” Buck says, but Eddie can see a tiny smile at the corner of Buck’s lips.</p><p>“We’ve been together for three years babe, you’re moving in with us next month, and we’re getting married in 6. Seeing you today with those kids...I think it gave me baby fever. But I want to add to our family…and I wanna do it with you” Eddie says but stops when Buck starts to tear up at the beauty and sincerity of Eddie’s words.</p><p>“I want that too, Eddie. I would love to add to our family”</p><p>“Chris would make such a good big brother. So Buck…will you adopt a baby with me?” Eddie asks and Buck laughs, but he nods.</p><p>“Yea, let’s do it”</p><p>
  <em>And an entire year later, Christopher is the proud big brother of a baby that was left at the SafeHaven box at the 118. Eddie and Buck couldn’t be prouder parents even if they tried.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Thanks for reading! Feel Free to comment!</p><p>Original prompt found on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie">anon911andbuddie's </a>Tumblr</p><p>Come visit me on my personal <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chitownwolf">Tumblr</a>!</p><p>PS: wow, my first non angsty fanfic! I am super proud of myself!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>